


Credit Where It's Due

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Credit Where It's Due

"I'd like to propose a toast," Remus said, wiping his mouth on his napkin and refilling both their glasses of wine. Severus set his fork aside and took his glass.

"To Harry Potter! For dispatching Voldemort, leaving _us_ free to be together at long last." Severus inclined his head as Remus brought their glasses together.

"I'd like to propose one as well," Severus said before Remus could take a sip. "To Molly Weasley—" He held up a hand when Remus opened his mouth. "—for finishing off the most _insane_ woman I ever had the misfortune to have known."


End file.
